Memory Beta:Nominations for featured articles/2010s archive
Ortees Sharad ;Supports # 14:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) #--Long Live the United Earth 18:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC) #--Captain riggs 02:56, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ;Objections ;Comments :A one comic character, but nice rounded story for him that fills out the article. --8of5 14:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks good to me, even if he is from only one comic.--Long Live the United Earth 18:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::A well-written and thorough article for sure, but my only concern is that it seems short for a featured article. To my mind, a featured article should be a lengthy article which contains information from a variety of sources. Maybe, I'm being harsh as there is no other information available, and what there is is comprehensively documented, but I plum for a Good Article. --The Doctor 11:54, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand your reasoning doc, but I feel that it meets the general goals of being a thorough article without errors. That said, if we can't come to an agreement on this I certainly believe it should become a good article.--Long Live the United Earth 05:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) UK comic strips, first story arc ;Supports # 14:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) # --Long Live the United Earth 02:20, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ;Objections ;Comments :Completed article for a comic... --8of5 14:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Kahnrah ;Supports # 14:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) # --Long Live the United Earth 02:20, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ;Objections ;Comments :Recurring character in Blood Will Tell which gives a nice full article for this well developed character. Virka ;Supports #--8of5 14:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) #--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 19:08, July 27, 2012 (UTC) #--Captain MKB 01:45, January 29, 2017 (UTC) ;Objections ;Comments :Recurring character in Early Voyages, the article covers all her appearances with some background info too. --8of5 14:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Again, the same reasoning as Ortees Sharad. Definite good article. --The Doctor 11:58, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I think the article should be featured.--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 19:08, July 27, 2012 (UTC) * I think the article will be appropriate and attractive for the main page with the addition of a format cleanup. -- Captain MKB 03:42, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Antimatter (novel) Supports # captainmike 69px 22:16, December 24, 2017 (UTC) # Bell'Orso (talk) 13:57, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Objections Comments Gralmek ;Supports #--8of5 14:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) #--Captain MKB 01:46, January 29, 2017 (UTC) ;Objections #--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 19:17, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ;Comments :I'm surprised there aren't more references to this character, so would anticipate there could be something missing. However, as far as my knowledge goes this is a pretty complete article. --8of5 14:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks good to me unless there is a reference that got missed entirely.--Long Live the United Earth 02:37, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I would support the nomination for a featured article, but I feel some work needs to be done as the Myriad Universes gives a different version of events with a different Klingon becoming Baris. --The Doctor 12:00, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::My copies of the Myriad Universes novels are currently buried, so I can't add the additional information. If someone else is capable of adding it that would be nice. :) But yes, I agree that until that information is added we should hold off.--Long Live the United Earth 05:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) * I think the article will be appropriate and attractive for the main page with the addition of even a short, spoiler-free summary to illustrate the theme of the source, and a format cleanup. The attention gained on the main page featured article section will probably lead new users to complete sections. -- Captain MKB 03:41, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Nemesis (episode) Supports # -- Captain MKB 01:44, January 29, 2017 (UTC) # -- -- Markonian 19:04, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Objections * Comments * As of now, this article lacks a long summary,and possible larger image gallery. I think the article will be appropriate and attractive for the main page with the addition of even a short, spoiler-free summary to illustrate the theme of the source, and a format cleanup. The attention gained on the main page featured article section will probably lead new users to complete it. -- Captain MKB 03:39, February 4, 2017 (UTC) * Ageed. A good start and template for further episode articles. Kind regards, -- Markonian 19:04, February 23, 2017 (UTC)